Heaven's Memories
by EraKnight
Summary: Rated T for crude language. A series of one shots relating to Reaching for the Sky.
1. Sensei's Shoulders

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. Some of the stuff mentioned here won't happen for a while, but oh well. It gives you a slight glimpse of the future. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Sensei's Shoulders_

Slumped shoulders reflect a lot of things.

Team Seven knew this for a fact, especially since they all knew their sensei's story.

To Kakashi, they represented defeat. He couldn't save his comrades, or his own sensei from death. He couldn't save Itachi from the darkness that engulfed him. He couldn't save Sasuke from his compassion. He couldn't save Caitlin from her curse. He couldn't save Naruto from his despair.

To Sasuke, they represented secrets. Kakashi's opponents always underestimate him because of those lazy shoulders. Of course, they never did so again once they met the end of his blade. There was a hidden strength to them that was only revealed at the end of his enemy's life.

To Naruto, they represented hope. Hope was everything to Naruto, which was why he hoped that someday, maybe his sensei could stop seeing only his defeats, and start seeing what he had accomplished. Naruto hoped for a lot of things, but his sensei's happiness was one of the top things on his list.

To Caitlin, they represented strength. Her sensei held the weight of the world on his shoulders without a please or thank you. He did all that he could to stop the death of his comrades. He was a hero, even if he didn't know it.


	2. Chistmas Special: Hope

**A/N: I know this is really early, but what the heck. :) Also, keeps on screwing with this chapter's formatting, so if you see something weird, that's what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Christmas Special: Hope**

All of the Akatsuki were gathered around the Christmas tree that Pain and Konan had put up. Presents were being passed out, and already the alcohol had been broken out, and Kisame and Deidara were singing rowdy drinking songs.

Many of the other presents were boring old fashioned presents (Itachi got them all scented candles?) or just things that didn't make sense (Hidan gave everyone glass vials full of blood.). But now, it was time for Megan's presents.

She hid her smirk as they began opening the blue wrapped presents. Horror, and just a little bit of terror was in most everyone's faces.

"Why are they female underclothes in my present, un?" Deidara asked, his brows furrowing with alarm and confusion.

"HEY! Those are mine!" Konan yelled as she stood up, her present, which was a very taste full book of sex positions, falling to the ground to be revealed to everyone.

"Why do I have porn?" Itachi asked, tilting his head.

"Because you look like you need it since you're such a virgin at times it's painful," Megan replied.

Itachi coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like 'Not like you're not one too.'

"Yay! Tobi has a lollipop!" Tobi shouted happily, clapping his hands in joy and spinning around.

"Is this…?" Sasori trailed off, holding up what look strangely like a wooden 'male part'.

Zetsu blinked as he held up a cactus to the light, and then smiled happily at his gift.

"Contacts? Really Megan?" Pain said, raising his eyebrows.

"Really," Megan agreed as Deidara ran from the room, dropping pictures of him bald.

Kisame was sitting on the floor, drunkenly letting his new piranha fish bite his hand.

Kakuzu threw the sewing kit over his shoulder, where it hit Konan on the head. She glared at him but them picked it up and sat it down with Pain's presents.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan demanded as he held up a Jashinist belly ring.

Megan laughed and ran from the room as several murderous Akatsuki members chased after her. She didn't get too far.

"Oh, I should shove this book up your ass!" Konan snarled as Kakuzu and Sasori held her to the ground, their eyes narrowed with fury after their initial shock.

"Kinky," Megan said, laughing at their horrified faces.

"Has anyone ever questioned your sexuality?" Sasori asked.

"Has anyone questioned yours? Cause I mean, most guys don't cut off their dicks, even for immortality," Megan said.

Glaring at her, Sasori said, "I am not gay."

"For whatever reason, I don't believe you," Megan said.

"I don't either!" Kisame shouted, tripping out of the doorway and landing right beside them.

"Tobi has mistletoe!" the masked man shouted, holding up a branch of the plant.

"Get the away from me," Sasori stated, glaring.

Tobi hung the mistletoe over Kisame and Sasori, the former already drunkenly leaning forward and puckering his lips for the kiss. Sasori simply stood up, and began to walk away. The puppet was quickly grabbed by both Megan and Konan, who pushed him to the fish man, where their lips touched.

Disgusted, the red head wiped his lips with his arm and trudged away. The girls laughed, former anger forgotten.

"Tobi wants a kiss!" said Tobi, who held the mistletoe over himself and Konan. Rolling her eyes, she kissed his mask, right where his lips would be.

Tobi then hopped in front of Megan, and held the mistletoe over both of them. _Why do you have to test my heart like that? _ She did the same as Konan, and then grinning, stole the leafy plant from him.

"No! Tobi wants the mistletoe back!" he sobbed as Megan ran to the room where the others were.

Laughing, the blonde girl held the plant over Kakuzu and Pain. Konan giggled from where she was standing in the doorway, and with a groan of annoyance, Pain quickly kissed the stitched man on the lips through his mask, and left with such a look on his face that the two girls believed that he was going to wash his mouth out.

Megan stared at her hand, which was where the mistletoe had been seconds before. _Where did it go?_

"Yay! Tobi has his mistletoe back! Megan-chan needs to give Tobi kisses for the rest of the night for stealing his mistletoe!" the lollipop masked man said, his hands on his hips.

Megan gave a sigh, smiling. She leaned forward and kissed his mask. _Jashin, or whoever you are, what did I do to deserve this torture?_

The rest of the night was all smiles, laughs, and kisses, yet in the back of her mind, Megan knew that this would all end soon, and the one that mattered the most would hate her, and either all of mankind would be stuck in an eternal illusion, or the love of her life might be dead. _Maybe we will all get through this alive._

_I suppose all I can do is hope._


	3. Caitlin's Birthday Special

**A/N: All my characters have birthdays, so I'll write specials for them every time it occurs. Megan's is February 27 and Gwen's is the day before hers. Hemlox's is June 28 and Bobby's is September 1. Today, January sixth, is Caitlin-chan's birthday, so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot and Caitlin. :)**

**Birthday Special: Caitlin**

Caitlin stared at the candles, annoyed. The cake was bright orange, and the candles were the exact same green as Gai's jumpsuit. There were tasteful blue roses rimming the corner that would have gone beautifully with a cake that was _not orange!_

And of course, everybody was crowding as close to her as possible. _Need. Personal. Space. Now!_

Her chakra was flaring dangerously, but it seemed that no one except for Tenten noticed. The brunette wasted no time in getting as far away as possible, her eyes wide with fear.

"Get. The. Hell. Away," Caitlin demanded slowly, causing most to go, except for the forever stubborn Naruto. Lucky for him, she couldn't hurt him too bad since he was one of her best friends. She shoved him away, with slightly more force than she thought. Almost in slow motion, the orange wearing blonde fell and fell… until he landed in her cake.

The birthday girl stared at him in horror as he slowly got out of the cake. Kakashi reached forward and touched the boy's hair, grabbing a glob and cake and then eating it.

He shrugged. "Cake's cake."

Gai stared at him in awe. "Such daring, my eternal rival!" Kakashi just turned away from him, causing tears to form in the other man's eyes. "So cool!"

Caitlin paused, and then shrugged also. _I suppose Bakashi-sensei is right on this account at least… It's cake even if Naruto probably hasn't taken a bath in several days… _Almost cheerfully, she cut a piece of cake off that was slightly crushed and took the unlit candle off of it, and ate cheerfully, surrounded by family.


End file.
